


Cover Art: The Bearskin Cloak

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my art beta Mischief5 and "the group" for encouragement and support. Also, kudos and thanks to Horridporrid for such a wonderful and inspiring story - I only wish I could have done more.</p></blockquote>





	Cover Art: The Bearskin Cloak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bearskin Cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117992) by [Horridporrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horridporrid/pseuds/Horridporrid). 



____spacer____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my art beta Mischief5 and "the group" for encouragement and support. Also, kudos and thanks to Horridporrid for such a wonderful and inspiring story - I only wish I could have done more.


End file.
